Who is He?
by Lee Shikuni
Summary: Seorang Kim Ryeo Wook yang sangat tertutup menarik minat soerang Kim Ye Sung untuk mendekatinya. Menjadi teman, mungkin? Tapi tanpa di ketahui Ye Sung, ternyata Ryeo Wook berbahaya!/gk bisa bikin summary/baca aja dlu/RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Title: Who Is He?

Author: Lee Shikuni

Archip: Chapter, happy end/sad end? Coba tebak!

Genre: Yaoi, bestfriendship, fantasy

Cast: -All members Super Junior

-And OC

Warning: Typo(s), GJ, garing, jelak, dll. Don't like, don't read! Happy reading…~ ^^

**RYEO WOOK POV**

"Baiklah. Semuanya sudah selesai." Senyuman merekah di wajahku karena pekerjaanku sudah selesai sebagai koki di salah satu restaurant. Setelah menyimpan apron… "Umin Hyung, Shin Ahjussi… Aku pulang duluan, ne? Sampai jumpa besok. Paii~" pamitku pada kepada 2 orang namja yang aku hormati.

"Ne, Ryeo Wook~ah. Tapi, kau bisa memanggilku Shin Dong Hyung saja. Tidak perlu memakai 'ahjussi'. Emmh,… Kau tau kan, itu terdengar terlalu tua. Umurku kan, baru 27 tahun." ucap atasanku yang gemuk itu dengan muka memelas. Hmmh,… Ternyata ada juga ne, atasan yang memelas pada bawahannya?

"Arraseo, Hyung…" senyumku merekah lagi.

"Tunggu, Ryeo Wook~ah! Aku ikut pulang bersamamu!" teriak Sung Min Hyung dari dalam sebuah ruangan yang biasa di pakai karyawan untuk ganti baju. Lalu aku mengangguk. Setelah itu, aku segera pergi bersama dengan Umin Hyung.

Tak lama di perempatan jalan, aku dan Umin Hyung berpisah. Mengingat arah rumahku dan rumah Umin Hyung, berbeda di tengah jalan. Setelah berpisah dengannya, aku melanjutkan jalan pulangku dengan keheningan. Dan setiap hari pasti selalu seperti ini.

Bertemu dengan jalan buntu sempit di pinggir jalan, aku mendengar ada seseorang yang meminta tolong. Segera kuedarkan mataku ke sekitar. Tidak ada apa-apa? Kembali suara itu terdengar, berasal dari jalan sempit itu, segera aku masuk ke sana.

**RYEO WOOK POV END**

**YE SUNG POV**

"Tolong….!" Aku berteriak sekeras mungkin. Pasalnya, aku tengah di rampok sekarang ini. Aish!

"Serahkan tasmu, atau nyawamu melayang!" ancam salah satu namja berperawakan cukup kekar, tetapi memakai masker, hingga aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya. Dia mengancamku dengan pisau di tangannya.

"Apa urusanmu dengan tasku, eoh?!" elakku. Ya ampun! Pertanyaam pengantar nyawa apa, yang kau lontarkan barusan, Ye Sung?! Baboya! Aku menutup mataku, menahan rasa takut yang menggebu dalam hati. Berharap sebesar-besarnya ada yang menolongku.

BUAGH!

BUAGH!

BRUKK!

SYAT!

SREKK!

SET!

BUAGH!

BUAGH!

BRAKK!

Kubuka mataku perlahan, untuk memastikan keadaan. "MWO?!" betapa terkejutnya aku, ke-2 penjahat itu telah terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Tetapi ada sebercak tetesan darah di samping salah satu penjahat itu. Kuperhatikan ke-2 penjahat yang tergeletak tidur secara tidak langsung itu baik-baik. Tubuh mereka tidak ada yang terluka. Ku ambil pisau yang ada di sana. Heum? Darah? Jika bukan mereka yang terluka, lalu darah siapa, ini?

SREK! Apa itu?! Eh? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang baru saja berlalu di sana. Segera ku berlari ke sana.

"Hey, tunggu!" teriakku menginginkan orang itu berhenti. Tetapi dia hanya berbalik, dan pergi berlari menjauh, aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya. Tadi, wajahnya tertutup bayangan tiang jalanan. Hanya ukuran tubuhnya yang kecil, juga gaya rambut coklatnya yang bisa kulihat. Hmmh,… Yah~ Setidaknya aku ingat.

**YE SUNG POV END**

**TBC~**

Review, please…. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Title: Who Is He?

Author: Lee Shikuni

Archip: Chapter, happy end/sad end? Coba tebak!

Genre: Yaoi, bestfriendship, fantasy

Cast: -All members Super Junior

-And OC

Warning: Typo(s), GJ, garing, jelak, dll. Don't like, don't read! Happy reading…~ ^^

**AUTHOR POV**

Di suatu malam yang agak gelap, karena sepertinya bulan tertutup awan, berjalan seorang namja mungil dengan tertatih, sembari memegangi bahu kanannya. Tetapi, ntah karena apa, dia ambruk di tengah jalan, dan ke sadarannya menghilang.

Tak lama kemudian, ada sebuah mobil melintas di jalan tersebut. CKITT…! Suara mobil di rem mendadak. BRAK! Suara pintu mobil di tutup. Sepertinya ada yang keluar dari mobil tersebut.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan, Hyung…? Kenapa kau mengerem mendadak begini, sih?" ucap seorang namja yang memiliki gummy smile.

"Eee… Tadi aku sepertinya hampir menabrak sesuatu. Makanya aku rem mobil ini." Jawab seorang namja yang di panggil 'Hyung' itu.

"Tapi mana buktinya? Tak ada yang kau tabrak, kan? Kajja kembali masuk mobil. Ini sudah sangat larut, Sungie." Titah seorang namja yeppo dengan nada yang agak kesal.

"Baiklah. Semuanya, cepat masuk ke dalam. Dan dari sekarang, aku akan mengambil alih kemudi." Setelah Leader mereka menginterupsi, semuanya setuju untuk masuk ke dalam. Lebih tepatnya, ingin beristirahat di mobil.

"Hey, aku menemukan seseorang!" teriak namja yang di panggil 'Sungie' tadi. Leader yang belum sempat masuk ke mobil pun berbalik, dan segera membantu 'Sungie'.

"Yak! Kau yakin, akan membawanya pulang ke dorm, Sungie?" Tanya si cantik Cinderella di antara mereka, saat ke-2 namja yang di ketahui sebagai temannya ini membopong seorang namja masuk ke dalam mobil, sontak membuat dia agak terkejut.

"Hyung, kau benar-benar menabraknya, eoh?" Tanya sang magnae dengan nada takut.

"Aniyo, aku tidak menabraknya, Mochi…" ucap 'Sungie' sembari mengacak rambut uri magnae gemas. Tentunya, dengan memasang sebuah senyuman meyakinkan.

"Hey, Hyung. Apa itu di balik jaketnya? Rasanya, aku melihat warna yang aneh di sana." Ucap sang evil magnae agak khawatir.

"Mwo?" ucap 'Sungie' tak mengerti. Dengan rasa penasaran, dia membuka jaket yang di kenakan orang yang barusan ia tolong. "Aigo! Ini darah, Kyu… Ini benar-benar darah! Hyung, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Membawanya ke Rumah Sakit?" Tanya 'Sungie' dengan paniknya pada sang Leader.

"Mwo? Ah? Dia terluka? Emmh,… Kita tidak mungkin membawanya ke Rumah Sakit. Kau pasti tau apa konsekuensinya kan, Sungie?" ucap sang Leader panjang-Lebar. Dan hanya mendapat jawaban anggukan dari 'Sungie'. "Emmh,… Bagaimana jika kita tetap pulang ke dorm? Aku akan memanggil Zhou Mi Uisha untuk datang. Eottokhe?" tawar sang Leader.

"Baiklah Hyung, Palli!" ucap 'Sungie' hampir berteriak saking paniknya.

**ΩΩΩ**

1 jam kemudian, seorang dokter muda, keluar dari salah satu ruangan yang ada di dorm, yang di ketahui sebagai dorm dari boy band Happy.

"Ah, bagaimana keadaannya Uisha?" Tanya sang Leader _to the point_.

"Tenanglah~ Dia hanya perlu istirahat, saja. Aku sudah memberikannya obat pengurang rasa sakit." Jawab Uisha tersebut sembari menebar senyumnya.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi dengan namja itu, Uisha?" Tanya si Kepala Besar tanpa melihat ke arah Uisha. Dia duduk di salah satu sofa di dekat situ, dengan pandangan yang kosong. Rasa bersalah, tengah ia rasakan sekarang.

"Mollayo~ Aku menemukan luka tembakan di punggung kanan atasnya. Juga luka sayatan pisau di lengan kanannya. Hmmh,.. Apakah salah satu dari kalian mengenalnya?" Tanya Uisha, lalu memandang ke seluruh member Happy satu-per-satu.

"Rambut coklatnya yg indah, juga tubuhnya yang kecil. Hmmh,… Rasanya, aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi, aku lupa dimana." Jelas si Kepala Besar.

"Hmmh,… Sudahlah, Sungie… Jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk mengingatnya. Nanti juga kau ingat. Lagi pula, dia pasti akan berada di sini hingga lukanya sembuh kan, Uisha?" ucap sang Leader yang di ketahui bernama Lee Teuk dengan panjang-lebarnya, untuk menghibur salah satu dongsaengnya ini. Mengelus dan terkadang menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung sang dongsaeng sayang. Tidak lupa juga, senyum terpatri di wajahnya yang tampan juga cantik itu.

**TBC~**

Review, Please…. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Title: Who Is He?

Author: Lee Shikuni

Archip: Chapter, happy end/sad end? Coba tebak!

Genre: Yaoi, bestfriendship, fantasy

Cast: -All members Super Junior

-And OC

Warning: Typo(s), GJ, garing, jelak, dll. Don't like, don't read! Happy reading…~ ^^

**AUTHOR POV**

"Aaaaaa…..! Hyung!" teriak seorang namja dengan suaranya yang khas.

"Yak! Ini masih pagi, Sungie…! Ada apa, eoh?!" kesal sang Cinderella.

"Ne, ada apa eoh, Sungie?" ucap sang Leader sembari ikut melihat kea rah suatu ruangan yang ada dorm itu.

"Hyung, dia hilang. Dia menghilang, Hyung… Apa dia kabur? Hiks… Hiks…" jelas sang Big Head sembari menangis.

"Aish! Hyung cengeng sekali, sih?" sindir sang Mochi Magnae, berniat untuk menghibur. Tetapi kelihatannya tidak berhasil.

"Mwo?! Dia hilang, Sungie?" ucap Lee Teuk, sang Leader terkejut setelah sadar dengan apa yang baru saja di jelaskan oleh sang Big Head.

"Ne, Hyung… Eottokhe?" Tanya sang Big Head panik.

"Hmmh,… Lapor polisi?" terka namja berjulukan Mochi.

"Andwe! Jangan laporkan hal ini pada polisi. Urusannya akan panjang nanti." Cegah Lee Teuk.

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana?" Tanya sang Cinderella.

"Sekarang kita hanya bisa berdo'a, agar dia tetap baik-baik saja di luar sana. Kajja. Kita punya jadwal pagi ini." Akhir Lee Teuk.

Sementara itu, namja yang bernama Ye Sung ini masih tak terima, jika mereka hanya di suruh untuk berdo'a saja. Pikirannya terfokus pada namja manis nan imut itu. Pasalnya, dia masih khawatir dengan ke adaan yang kurang memungkinkan untuk bepergian.

"Dengan luka separah itu, mana bisa kau pergi jauh dari dorm ini?" ucap laun Ye Sung yang hampir menangis, dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

**TBC~**

**Review, please... ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Title: Siapa Dia?

Penulis Lee Shikuni

Archip: Chapter, berakhir? Coba tebak!

Genre: Yaoi, bestfriendship, fantasi

Cast:-Semua anggota Super Junior

-Dan OC

Warning: Typo (s), GJ, Garing, Jelak, dll. Tidak suka, jangan baca! Selamat membaca ... ~ ^ ^

**Penulis POV**

"Ukh!" "Suara namja kesakitan.

Ye Sung, yang sedang berjalan dekat koridor sekolah-tadinya mau ke kantin kampus-, segera membelokkan arahnya ke koridor yang sepi tersebut. Tetapi setelah sampai di sana, mata Ye Sung seketika terbelalak kaget.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan!" teriak Ye Sung membuat beberapa namja yang memukuli seorang namja mungil tersebut pergi. Ye Sung mendekat pada namja mungil tersebut, lalu membantunya berdiri. "Neo gwenchana?" tanya Ye Sung agak khawatir.

"Eh? Naneun gwenchanayo. Neomu-neomu gamsahamnida, Sunbaenim. Aku permisi dulu." Lalu Ryeo Wook melangkah hendak meninggalkan Ye Sung.

Ye Sung tertegun di tempatnya. Namja itu seperti namja yang ia tolong semalam. Dan hilang tadi pagi. Rambut dan ukuran tubuhnya pun sama seperti seseorang yang telah menolongnya saat hampir di rampok waktu itu. Mungkinkah?

"Hei! Tunggu!" teriak Ye Sung memanggil namja mungil tadi. Lalu mendekat. Untung saja, dia berada belum jauh dari tempatnya.

"Eh? Ye, ada apa, Sunbaenim?" tanya namja mungil itu lembut.

"Bisa kau ikut aku? Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Tawar Ye Sung, berucap tanpa jeda. Tetapi yang di tanya, hanya membelalakkan matanya. Dan tertegun, bergeming. Dia bingung harus menjawab apa. "Eottokhe?" tanya Ye Sung lagi menginginkan jawaban. Berharap dia mau ikut bersamanya.

"Ba-Baiklah… Tapi, sebentar saja ne, Sunbaenim?" tawar Ryeo Wook setengah setuju.

"Baiklah!" ucap Ye Sung senang. Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang ia ingin tanyakan pada Hoobaenya ini.

**Aduh**

"Annyeong Hyungdeul, Kyu~ah, Mochi!" sapa riang Ye Sung.

"Nado Annyeong ..." jawab mereka semua.

"Eh? Nuguya, Sungie?" Tanya Hee Chul bingung.

"Eh? Oh. Dia Hoobaeku. Tadi kulihat dia di pukuli teman-temannya. Ntah kenapa. Tapi… Emmh,… Apa kalian tidak ingat dia siapa Hyungdeul, Kyu~ah, Henry~ah?" Tanya Ye Sung mendesak. Para member Happy pun saling menyipitkan mata mereka masing-masing. Begitu teliti mereka memperhatikan Ryeo Wook.

"Oh! Aku tau!" ucap Henry tiba-tiba dengan nada yang tinggi.

"Ah… Nugu?" Tanya Ye Sung memastikan Henry benar-benar ingat dengan wajah namja itu.

"Emmh, ... Namja yang waktu itu kita tolong bukan, Gege?" Henry malah bertanya balik.

"Hmmh,… Ada yang lain?" Tanya Ye Sung sedikit mempermainkan member lain. Ryeo Wook yang berada di situ sebenarnya agak gelisah, topengnya akan terbongkar.

"Hmmh,… Aku rasa yang di katakan Henry~ah benar, Hyung. Ingatan orang yang berumur lebih muda biasanya lebih bagus, dari pada yang sudah berumur." Ujar Kyu Hyun sembari melirikkan matanya ke arah Lee Teuk yang memang dia adalah member paling tua.

"Oh… Jadi Kui Xian Gege merasa tua, begitu?" celetuk Henry menggoda.

"Eh? Aish! Bukan begitu. Kau cari gara-gara denganku, Mochi? Awas kau, ne!" ucap Kyu Hyun yang sekarang tengah menyerang Henry dengan mencekiknya.

"Yak! Hyung, ampun… Habis perkataanmu memujiku, dan seperti menandakan bahwa kau lebih tua dariku. Awh! Aish! Appo…!" rancau Henry tak karuan.

"Aish! Hei-Hei! Kalian ber-2! Teso! Kalian memalukan!" ucapan pedas kali ini terlontar dari mulut Hee Chul. Dan mereka ber-2 pun segera menghentikan aksinya, jika tidak mau mati di penggal Hee Chul jika sudah sampai dorm nanti.

"Jadi sebenarnya, untuk apa kau membawa namja ini kemari, Sungie?" Tanya Lee Teuk.

"Baiklah. Jawaban Henry~ah benar. Dia namja yang kita tolong semalam. Tapi… Bagaimana kau bisa bergerak, dengan luka separah itu, eoh?" Tanya Ye Sung memandang Ryeo Wook.

"Kemarin? Kemarin aku tak kemana-mana. Bahkan, aku tak pernah merasa di tolong. Kalian bicara apa Sunbaenimdeul? Aku tidak mengerti." Elak Ryeo Wook.

"Teso. Sebaiknya, kau jangan berbohong lagi. Aku masih ingat wajah pucatmu semalam. Aku tidak pikun!" tukas Henry agak jengkel.

"Kulitnya memang berwarna putih-pucat sama denganku, Mochi. Bukan wajahnya yang terlihat pucat." Kesalahan Kyu Hyun.

"Dia pucat, Hyung. Lihat saja bibirnya." Setelah Henry berkata. Ye Sung segera menoleh ke arah bibir Ryeo Wook. Bibirnya memang agak pucat.

"Ada yang mau kau elak lagi?" Tanya Ye Sung, yang membuat Ryeo Wook terpojokkan. Alhasil, Ryeo Wook kini diam membisu. Tak tahu harus jawab apa.

"Aku tanya lagi. Apa benar, kau yang menolongku, waktu aku hampir di rampok, malam lusa kemarin?" Tanya Ye Sung tenang. Keringat dingin membanjiri Ryeo Wook sekarang. Dia masih tidak tahu harus jawab apa.

"Cepat jawab!" bentak Hee Chul yang mulai kesal dengan semua ini.

"Ne-Ne" jawaban pasrah keluar dari bibir plum Ryeo Wook. Dan senyuman penuh kemenangan pun, terpatri di wajah Ye Sung.

**Aduh**

"Hyung, apa pendapatmu tentang namja, yang bernama Kim Ryeo Wook itu?" tanya Ye Sung tiba-tiba. Padahal mereka baru saja pulang ke dorm setelah menghadiri acara _variety show_.

"Ah, teso! Aku tak mau membicarakan hal itu. Apa menurutmu, namja sekecil itu memiliki tenaga yang besar, dan nyali yang besar untuk menolong orang lain? Huh! Aku ragu." Jelas Hee Chul.

"Jangan menilai orang dari penampilannya, Hyung. Siapa tahu saja, kan? Kita belum tahu yang sebenarnya dia itu siapa dan bagaimana." Protes Kyu Hyun.

"Jadi?" tanya Ye Sung lagi dengan _evil smrik_-nya.

"Jadi apa? Kau tertarik padanya? Kalau begitu, cari tahu tentang dia." Perintah Hee Chul tak sadar. Niatannya hanya untuk bercanda. Dia kira, dongsaengnya ini tak mungkin mau melakukan itu.

"Hmm ... Memata-matainya?" monolog Ye Sung.

"Kenapa tidak mencoba berteman dengannya, saja?" usul Henry. Dan Ye Sung menyeringai.

**TBC ~**

Review, please ... ^ ^


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Title: Who Is He?

Author: Lee Shikuni

Archip: Chapter, happy end/sad end? Coba tebak!

Genre: Yaoi, bestfriendship, fantasy

Cast: -All members Super Junior

-And OC

Warning: Typo(s), GJ, garing, jelak, dll. Don't like, don't read! Happy reading…~ ^^

**AUTHOR POV**

"Annyeong!" sapa Ye Sung pada seorang namja bertubuh mungil yang sedang melamun(?) di taman kampus.

"Eh?" beo namja kecil itu.

"Wae?" tanya Ye Sung merasa aneh.

"Ani, gwenchana." Ucap Ryeo Wook acuh.

"Kau ada waktu?" tanya Ye Sung hati-hati, karena takut mengganggu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ryeo Wook ringan.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu" jelas Ye Sung.

"Bicara, saja" persilahkan Ryeo Wook. Dengan nada yang sama acuhnya.

"Bisa kau ikut aku?" tawar Ye Sung.

"Kemana?" tanya Ryeo Wook agak risih.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Ryeo Wook dan Ye Sung sudah berada di _caffe_ jauh dari sekolah. Tetapi dekat dengan dorm boy band Happy.

"Untuk apa kau bawa aku ke sini?" tanya Ryeo Wook merasa tak enak.

"Kan sudah kubilang… Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Ryeo Wook-ssi." Ulang Ye Sung. Dan Ryeo Wook hanya mengangguk-angguk ringan tanda mengerti.

"Tentang apa?" tanya Ryeo Wook singkat.

"Tentang dirimu" jawaban dari Ye Sung membuat Ryoe Wook bingung. Apa yang ingin Ye Sung ketahui lagi darinya? "Kau orangnya terlalu tertutup, ne? Dan sulit di ajak komunikasi. Apa kau bekerja? Dimana kau tinggal?" tanya Ye Sung memulai.

"Mwo? Bukan urusanmu, kan?" jawab Ryeo Wook sekenanya.

"Pembohong yang tak terlalu ahli. Matamu menyiratkan bahwa kau memiliki banyak rahasia. Emmh,… Pribadi?" terka Ye Sung. Sontak membuat Ryeo Wook tertegun. Secara _hardware_ itu benar.

'Kuharap ia bukan peramal' batin Ryeo Wook.

"Ada yang bisa kau ceritakan padaku, Ryeo Wook-ssi? Sedikit, saja." Pinta Ye Sung.

"Kau sangat menginginkannya, Sunbae?" terdapat jeda di sana. "Apa pengakuan memalukanku kemarin tidak cukup, eoh?" tanya Ryeo Wook dengan nada suara agak tinggi.

"Hmmh,… Tapi aku butuh petunjuk darimu" jelas Ye Sung.

"Petunjuk… Seperti apa?" tanya Ryeo Wook dengan nada menggoda. Tapi Ye Sung masih tetap bergeming dan menatap Ryeo Wook teduh. "Hah… Tak mau bicara? Teso. Cari tahu saja sendiri." Lanjut Ryeo Wook dan hendak beranjak pergi. Tapi tangannya di tahan oleh Ye Sung cepat. Sontak Ryeo Wook menoleh, dan menatapnya kesal.

"Kemana?" tanya Ye Sung singkat.

"Bukan urusanmu. Jika tidak ada yang perlu di bicarakan lagi, aku permisi." Ucap Ryeo Wook di pertegas.

"Urusanmu denganku belum selesai, Ryeo Wook-ssi." Ucap Ye Sung mengingatkan.

"Lalu apa maumu?" nada suara Ryeo Wook mulai meninggi lagi.

"Petunjuk" ulang Ye Sung dengan seringaian.

"Aku 1 kampus denganmu" jawab Ryeo Wook.

"Hmmh,… Baiklah. Jangan membuatku gila karena ke-babo-anmu, atau pun karena sikapmu yang tertutup itu. Aku sudah tahu kau 1 kampus denganku. Jurusan apa?" tanya Ye Sung super sabar. Inginnya sih, memukul habis-habisan wajah berparas yeppo di depannya ini. Hanya saja, ada kata '_tapi_' di antara mereka.

"Cari tahu saja, sendiri!" sentak Ryeo Wook sembari menyentakkan tangan Ye Sung kuat-kuat. Dan dia berhasil lepas. Dan segera berjalan cepat ke arah pintu. Tapi belum sampai di pintu _caffe_ itu, tangan Ryeo Wook sudah di tarik kembali.

"Biar aku yang mengantarmu pulang" putus Ye Sung dan menarik tangan Ryeo Wook pelan menuju arah pintu.

Selama di perjalanan menuju ke kampus kembali… Yah~ Kampus. Ryeo Wook bersikeras meminta Ye Sung mengantarnya kembali ke kampus. Huft! Benar-benar tertutup.

Tetapi selama perjalanan, Ye Sung merasa selalu ada yang mengikutinya. Lalu ia melirik kaca spion atas. Yah~ Memang benar saja ada yang mengikutinya.

"Ada yang mengikuti kita" ucap Ye Sung memberi peringatan.

"Sunbae, aku turun di sini, saja!" ucap Ryeo Wook cepat. Masalahnya, jika dia tetap berada di mobil ini, Ye Sung akan terkena imbasnya.

"Mwo? Turun di sini? Kau tadi minta kembali ke kampus" ucap Ye Sung mengingatkan.

"Ani. Tidak jadi. Di sini, saja! Palli! Hentikan mobilmu, Sunbae." Pinta Ryeo Wook.

"Aniyo! Aku akan bertanggung jawab, kau selamat hingga kampus." Janji Ye Sung.

Tetapi ke-2 mobil yang mengikutinya itu tetap tak mau lepas dari mobilnya. Hingga akhirnya, mereka menyalip mobil Ye Sung dan terpaksa Ye Sung berhenti. Lalu keluar, Ryeo Wook juga ikut serta.

"Hmmh,… Ada apa ini?" tanya Ye Sung pada segerombolan orang berpakaian serba hitam.

Dan tiba-tiba, ia di sergap, dan di ancam memakai pisau di lehernya setelah tangannya di tahan terlebih dahulu. Tak lama setelah itu, Ye Sung melihat ke-2 tangan Ryeo Wook di tahan oleh 2 orang berperawakan kekar.

"Hmmh,… Kau hebat ne, bisa kenal dengan artis papan atas seperti Kim Joung Woon ini, Kim Ryeo Wook?" mulai seorang namja dengan raut wajah _horror_.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan?" tanya Ryeo Wook tenang.

"Hmmh,… Seperti biasa. Menawarimu pekerjaan hebat, bergaji tinggi, dan tentunya beresiko." Jelas namja tadi.

"Aku sudah menolaknya ribuan kali, setiap kali kau datang menemuiku." Tukas Ryeo Wook cepat.

"Siapa kalian? Siapa dia Ryeo Wook-ssi?" tanya Ye Sung lugu.

"Jangan sekarang, Sunbae. Kau hanya tinggal diam! Bukan urusanmu!" bentak Ryeo Wook.

"Oh~ Jadi dia belum tahu kau ini siapa, eoh?" tanya namja itu dengan seringaian di wajahnya. "Baiklah, biarkan aku perkenalkan diriku dulu sebelum ke inti. Naneun Kim Ki Bum imnida. Dan aku, adalah… Ah, itu tidak terlalu penting…" jelas 'Ki Bum', dan kalimatnya terpotong oleh ucapa Ryeo Wook.

"Kau adalah seorang teroris yang hampir merampok bank malam lusa kemarin" jelas Ryeo Wook, memotong.

"Ne! Dan kau adalah orang yang selalu menggagalkan rencanaku, Kim Ryeo Wook!" bentak Ki Bum emosi.

"Jika kau tahu aku pengganggu. Lalu kenapa kau malah menawariku pekerjaan jahatmu itu, huh?" tanya Ryeo Wook.

"Aku suka cara kerjamu. Meski pun saat itu kau di pihak yang berbeda. Aku tahu segalanya tentangmu. Termasuk keluargamu. Orang tuamu meninggal hanya untuk menyelamatkanmu, kan?" terka Ki Bum.

"Huh! Kau mengetahuiku terlalu jauh rupanya." Cibir Ryeo Wook.

"Jangan mempermainkan aku terus, Kim Ryeo Wook. Kau mau, aku membunuh semua orang yang di dekatmu 1-per-1, heum?" tawar Ki Bum dengan mengambil pisau dari anak buahnya, dan menyentuhkannya di pipi putih Ye Sung.

"Bunuh saja dia, agar tidak mencampuri kehidupanku lagi. Aku tak pernah punya teman. Kau tahu kan, bahwa aku ini seorang monster?" ucap Ryeo Wook tak peduli. Padahal jantung Ye Sung sudah berdebar ketakutan.

"Oh, ne. Kau memang monster di pandangan seluruh keluargamu. Oh, ne. Kenapa kau tak berontak seperti waktu itu, heum?" tanya Ki Bum tenang. "Hmmh,… Anak baik." Ucap Ki Bum lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala Ryeo Wook lembut. Layaknya seekor hewan peliharaan.

"Hmmh,… Kau ingin aku melakukannya lagi? Ne. Kau benar. Aku monster, dan kau sumbernya." Setelah Ryeo Wook berkata seperti itu, ia langsung berontak.

Ia membanting ke-2 orang anak buah berbadan kekar itu dengan badannya. Perlu tenaga yang besar, bukan? Lalu segera melawan yang lainnya. Saat ada kesempatan, ia menyelamatkan Ye Sung dan segera kabur dengan mobilnya Ye Sung dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

"Ryeo Wook-ssi, ada apa ini sebenarnya?!" teriak Ye Sung. Padahal hanya untuk bertanya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu! Jadi diamlah untuk saat ini! Kau bisa mati!" jelas Ryeo Wook dengan nada yang tinggu pula. Lalu Ye Sung terbelalak dengan menjelasan Ryeo Wook.

**TBC~**

Review, please… ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Title: Who Is He?

Author: Lee Shikuni

Archip: Chapter, happy end/sad end? Coba tebak!

Genre: Yaoi, bestfriendship, fantasy

Cast: -All members Super Junior

-And OC

Warning: Typo(s), GJ, garing, jelak, dll. Don't like, don't read! Happy reading…~ ^^

**AUTHOR POV**

"Yak! Kau sedang apa, melamun di sini, Hyung? Hei. Ye Sung Hyung?" ucap Kyu Hyun untuk menyadarkan lamunan Ye Sung. Sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Ye Sung. Tapi yang di perlakukan, tak menggubris. "Yak! Ye Sung Hyung!" Kali ini, Kyu Hyun berteriak tepat di telinga Ye Sung.

"Aish! Hei, _evil_! Kau mau membuatku tuli apa? Kau lupa apa suaramu itu tak bisa di bilang kecil?!" protes Ye Sung yang barusan sontak kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Huh! Kau sendiri sedang apa melamun sendirian di ruang tamu dorm yang sepi ini? Yang lain kan sedang tidur siang. Kenapa Hyung tidak?" tanya Kyu Hyun agak kesal karena baru saja di bentak.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa tidak tidur, sana? Sudah tahu yang lain sedang tidur, kenapa berteriak di telingaku? Tak ada kerjaan." Cibir Ye Sung.

"Habisnya, kau di sadarkan, tak bangun-bangun juga dari lamunanmu. Wae? Ada masalah?" tanya Kyu Hyun. Nada suaranya mulai melembut.

"Ani" ucap Ye Sung singkat, dan segera beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya. Yang membuat Kyu Hyun terbingung dengan tingkah Ye Sung.

**ΩΩΩ**

Di sebuah meja, tepatnya di kantin kampus. Member Happy sedang bersenda gurau. Tetapi salah 1 di antara mereka tengah melamun (Lagi).

"Hei, Ye Sungie. Kau kenapa, eoh?" tanya Hee Chul merasa tingkah laku dongsaengnya yang 1 ini agak berbeda sejak kemarin. Tetapi yang di tanya masih tak me-_rashpond_.

"Ye Sung Hyung. Wae? Ada masalah? Tak inginkah kau bercerita pada kami?" rengek Kyu Hyun yang semakin cemas dengan sikap Ye Sung.

"Ah? Mwo? Ani. Naneun gwenchanayo. Emmh,… Aku pergi dulu" ucap Ye Sung tanpa jeda setelah baru saja sadar dari lamunannya.

"Mau pergi kemana kau, Ye Sungie?" tanya Lee Teuk cepat, sebelum Ye Sung sudah pergi jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Emmh,.. Molla" jawab Ye Sung singkat. Lalu pergi dengan meninggalkan banyak tanda tanya di kepala member lain.

**ΩΩΩ**

"DUK!" suara 2 bahu bertubrukan.

"Eh? Mianhamnida. Aku tidak melihat." Ucap Ye Sung dengan pandangan kosong ntah mengarah pada siapa, sembari membungkukkan badannya 30°.

"Gwenchana. Sunbae gwenchana?" tanya seorang namja yang tertabrak barusan. Suaranya cukup familiar di telinga Ye Sung. Dengan sekejap, ia mengangkat kepalanya yang sudah tersadar dari lamunanya (Lagi).

"Ryeo Wook-ssi?" ucap Ye Sung tak percaya dengan mata terbelalak.

"Hei. Aku tanya, sunbae gwenchana?" tanya Ryeo Wook mengulang. Dan mendapat anggukan terbata(?) dari Ye Sung. "Syukurlah~ Aku permisi. Oh, ne. Jangan lupa, jalan itu pakai matamu" peringat Ryeo Wook menggoda.

"Ryeo Wook-ssi" panggil Ye Sung pelan, pada Ryeo Wook yang baru 2 langkah berlalu dari hadapa Ye Sung.

"Ne?" nada sura Ryeo Wook sekarang berubah menjadi serius.

"Bisa kita bicara?" tanya Ye Sung tak sadar.

"Bisa kau minta yang lain? Aku bosan mendengarnya" tolak Ryeo Wook. Kali ini raut wajahnya juga ikut serius.

"Kau bisa jelaskan padaku masalah kemarin lusa?" tanya Ye Sung. Jika di telisik lebih dalam, ada rasa penasaran dalam nada suaranya.

"Ani" jawab Ryeo Wook cepat. Hal inilah yang ia tidak ingin dengar dari Ye Sung. Orang pertama yang melihatnya di kejar teroris gila, dan suatu kali menanyakan kejanggalan itu.

"Wae?" tanya Ye Sung. Wajahnya memancarkan kekecewaan, yang sekarang tengah menghadap ke arah Ryeo Wook. Melihat punggung mungil itu.

"Karena itu bukan urusanmu, Sunbae" jawab Ryeo Wook sekenanya.

"Tentu saja aku perlu tahu, Ryeo Wook-ssi. Kemarin aku ada di sana. Aku merasakan tekanannya juga. Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku." Jelas Ye Sung frustasi.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" kali ini Ryeo Wook bertanya sembari membalikkan badannya menghadap Ye Sung juga. Akhirnya, ke-2 insan itu berhadapan.

"Yah~ Setidaknya aku bisa berhati-hati dekat denganmu" jawab Ye Sung sekenanya.

"Kalau begitu, jangan lagi ada di kehidupanku." Tukas Ryeo Wook mantap. Yah~ Dia tidak memerlukan teman, jika nantinya temannya akan terbunuh gara-gara dirinya. Di karenakan, teroris itu masih mengejar-ngejarnya. Bagaimana jika ancamannya kemarin lusa itu sungguhan? Dia tidak ingin ada lagi orang yang mati karenanya.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Ye Sung bingung.

"Kau lupa, ne? Aku ini, seorang monster. Jika kau dekat-dekat denganku terus, kau bisa mati, Sunbae" jelas Ryeo Wook santai.

"Kau itu bukan monster, Ryeo Wook-ssi." Sangkal Ye Sung cepat. Pandangannya kembali kosong menatap mata caramel Ryeo Wook yang sepertinya sedang menggebu api kekesalan di sana.

"Apa kau lupa dengan pernyataan teroris itu? Sepikun itukah kau, Sunbae? Orang tuaku saja meninggal karena aku!" bentak Ryeo Wook kesal.

"Mereka yang ingin melindungimu. Bukan kau yang membunuh mereka." Jelas Ye Sung.

"Pokoknya jangan lagi berhubungan denganku!" putus Ryeo Wook dan pergi dari hadapan Ye Sung.

"Aku tetap akan mencari tahu tentangmu!"putus Ye Sung.

"Terserah! Jika kau ingin tahu tentangku, cari tahu saja sendiri! Jangan harap aku akan membuka mulutku untukmu, Sunbae." Ancam Ryeo Wook dengan teriakan. Dan segera berlari menjauhi Ye Sung yang masih bergeming di tempatnya.

**TBC~**

Review, please… ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Title: Who Is He?

Author: Lee Shikuni

Archip: Chapter, happy end/sad end? Coba tebak!

Genre: Yaoi, bestfriendship, fantasy

Cast: -All members Super Junior

-And OC

Warning: Typo(s), GJ, garing, jelak, dll. Don't like, don't read! Happy reading…~ ^^

**AUTHOR POV**

Di malam yang sunyi dan gelap ini. Terdengar suara lenguhan yang cukup berisik di suatu kamar apartement.

"Eunghh…" lenguh seorang namja mungil di sebuah kamar yang suasananya memang terdengar(?) gelisah. "Akh! Andwe! Aish! Sunbae! Andwe! Akh! Andwe!" teriak namja mungil –Ryeo Wook-. Lalu terbangun dari tidurnya. "Hosh… Hosh… Hosh…" nafasnya memburu, keringatnya bercucran.

Sekilas dia menoleh pada jam digital di meja nakas samping ranjangnya. Menghelas nafas berat, lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Ryeo Wook membasuh mukanya, lalu menatap lekat matanya dari pantulan cermin. Mata yang awalnya berwarna cokelat caramel, sekarang berubah warna akibat mimpi barusan. Merah darah pekat. Itulah warna manik matanya sekarang.

Beberapa detik kemudian, dia berusaha menenangkan diri. Setelah tenang, dia memejamkan ke-2 matanya barang sejenak. 1 detik kemudian, manic matanya berubah kembali ke asal. Hanya saja, manik cokelat caramel itu kini jadi terlihat sayu.

**AUTHOR POV END**

**RYEO WOOK POV**

'Pukul 5. 5 pagi? Aku bangun sepagi ini?' batinku kesal. "Aarrggh! Gara-gara mimpi itu!" teriakku frustasi.

Dengan berat hati aku beranjak mandi. Karena aku tahu aku tak akan bisa tidur lagi.

**ΩΩΩ**

Sore hari yang cerah ini, aku putuskan untuk menghabiskan waktuku di taman kota.

Setelah sampai, aku duduk di salah 1 kursi taman yang tersedia. Ingatanku kembali pada mimpi itu. Sejak dulu tidurku tak pernah tenang. Mimpi-mimpi atas apa yang akan terjadi di mimpi itu akan jadi kenyataan. Sebuah gambaran masa depan, tapi aku tidak tahu ntah kapan terjadinya dan dimana. Yang jelas sekarang ini Ye Sung Sunbae dalam bahaya.

**Flashback**

_ Putih. Semua yang ada di sini begitu putih bersih. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Ye Sung Sunbae ada di sebelahku. Rasanya kami sangat dekat. Dan keadaan saat itu seperti sedang sangat genting. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi terdengar suara tembakan bertubi-tubi._

_ Padahal di sana aku tepat berada di depan Ye Sung Sunbae. Tapi peluru panas itu. Kenapa peluru-peluru panas itu melewatiku begitu saja. Dan menusuk tepat di dada kiri Ye Sung Sunbae._

_ "Akh! Andwe! Aish! Sunbae! Andwe! Akh! Andwe!"_

**Flashback End**

Seketika aku tersentak saat aku mengingat mimpi itu lagi. Perasaanku mulai gelisah. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus membuntutinya? Untuk memastikan tak terjadi apa-apa dengannya? Hah~ Jika ketahuan bagaimana? Huft! Apa alasanku nanti jika di tanya-tanyai seperti waktu itu, eoh?

**ΩΩΩ**

Sekarang ini hari sudah sore. Aku baru saja keluar dari ruang kelas terakhirku. Dan hingga saat ini juga, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan demi Ye Sung Sunbae.

Saat di perempatan(?) lorong koridor, langkahku terhenti karena sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Ryeo Wook-ssi!" panggil seseorang. Ntah siapa. Karena sekarang aku malah hanya tertegun diam di tempat. Hmmh,… sepertinya suara namja.

Sejenak aku terdiam, lalu aku berbalik. Dan menoleh pada orang yang ku ketahui telah memanggilku barusan.

"Ye? Ada apa, Sunbae?" tanyaku sopan.

"Bisa kau ikut kami makan malam bersama malam ini? Kau tidak ada acara, kan?" tawar seorang Sunbaenim yang mungkin namanya, Kim Hee Chul.

"Memang ada acara apa, Sunbenim mengundangku?" tanyaku curiga.

"Aniyo. Hanya acara makan malam biasa." Jawabnya ringan. Lalu mendekatiku.

Setelah dia dekat denganku, dia memajukan wajahnya hingga ke telingaku. Hembusan nafas hangatnya begitu terasa di sekitar leherku.

"Kami butuh bantuanmu" bisik Hee Chul Sunbae. Dan aku hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Sesampainya di dorm boyband Happy ini, aku hanya melihat tingkah laku para member yang kelewat kekanakan menurutku. 1 jam kemudian, jam makan malam pun tiba. Sung Min Sunbaenim sudah memanggil yang lain untuk makan malam. Tak lupa juga, aku di ajak oleh Lee Teuk Sunbae.

Selesai makan, seluruh orang yang ada di sana berdiam diri di meja makan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi itu membuatku mengikuti mereka. Sama-sama diam di kursiku ini.

"Ada yang ingin kalian bicarakan, Ye Sungie? Ryeo Wook-ssi?" tanya Hee Chul Sunbaenim memulai. Semua hening kembali.

"Bagaimana lukamu, Ryeo Wook-ssi? Apa sudah tidak apa-apa? Sudah sembuh?" tanya Ye Sung Sunbaenim memulai.

"Sudah" jawabku singkat.

"Bohong!" sanggah Ye Sung Sunbaenim cepat sembari menatap tepat di mataku dengan tajam. Ngomong-ngomong, dia menyeramkan juga jika tatapannya dingin seperti itu. Hiiiyy…!

"A-Apa maksudmu, Sunbaenim?" tanyaku terbata. Aish! Ada apa denganku ini?

"Sudah kubilang, kau tak pandai berbohong, tahu!" cibir Ye Sung Sunbaenim. "Jadi bagaimana lukamu?" ucap Ye Sung Sunbaenim mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Sudah lebih baik. Gamsahamnida" ucapku pelan. Dan suasanapun hening kembali. "Ye Sung Sun…"

"Tidak perlu formal begitu pada kami, Ryeo Wook~ah" celetuk Lee Teuk Sunbaenim tiba-tiba dan memotong ucapanku. Dan aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakkan.

"Ye Sung Hyung, apa Hyung masih akan mencari tahu tentangku, eoh?" tanyaku ragu. Kemungkinan besar, dia akan pantang menyerah.

"Ne. Aku akan terus mencari tentangmu hingga dapat. Wae?" tanyanya ringan.

"Huft! Sebaiknya, Hyung hentikkan pekerjaan babbo itu secepatnya." Ucapku singkat.

"Eh? Waeyo, eoh?" tanyanya bingung.

"Aku tidak ingin hal yang tidak di inginkan terjadi. Lebih baik berjaga-jaga dulu, kan?" ucapku sekenanya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Ryeo Wook~ah?!" ucapan tegas akhirnya keluar dari mulut Hee Chul Hyung.

Aaarrggh! Aish! Jangan sekarang! Kenapa potongan mimpi itu terlintas lagi? Begitu jelas. Seperti film. Dan itu sangat menyakitkan, ketika kau tak bisa melindungi orang yang tak bersalah, bisa meninggal di depan matamu karena dirimu! Aish! Ini menyakitkan!

**RYEO WOOK POV END**

**TBC~**

Review, please… ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Title: Who Is He?

Author: Lee Shikuni

Archip: Chapter, happy end/sad end? Coba tebak!

Genre: Yaoi, bestfriendship, fantasy

Cast: -All members Super Junior

-And OC

Warning: Typo(s), GJ, garing, jelak, dll. Don't like, don't read! Happy reading…~ ^^

**AUTHOR POV**

Ryeo Wook mulai berdiri. Kepala yang sedari tadi di tundukkannya, kini di dongakkan. Dan terlihatlah sepasang manik mata berwarna merah darah pekat yang jika terkena sinar bulan akan menyala terang.

Para member Happy lainnya hanya terperangah melihatnya. Tidak ada 1 pun yang bergerak dari posisi mereka masing-masing. Termasuk Kang In yang badannya paling kekar dari yang lain. Dia juga enggan bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Jangan dekati aku lagi, Ye Sung Hyung. Atau kau… Akan mati. Mati tertembak. Di dada kirimu. Dan aku tak ingin itu terjadi pada orang yang tak bersalah sepertimu" ucap Ryeo Wook terdengar horror. Yang lain bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Mata Ryeo Wook menatap Ye Sung tajam tanpa berkedip.

"Ryeo Wook~ah, neo waeyo, eoh?" tanya Ye Sung takut-takut.

"Ye Sung Hyung… Aaarrggh…!" teriak Ryeo Wook tiba-tiba dan mulai menjambaki rambutnya. Dan sepertinya dia akan mulai ambruk. Dan Ye Sung segera menangkap tubuh mungil itu ke dekapannya. "Appo, Hyung… Hiks… Neomu appoya… Hiks…" erang Ryeo Wook tertahan sembari masih memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut sakit.

"Bertahanlah, Ryeo Wook~ah… Ssshh… Gwenchana…" ucap Ye Sung mencoba menenangkan Ryeo Wook sembari mengusap-usap kepala Ryeo Wook lembut. Berharap dapat membantu mengurangi rasa sakit kepala Hoobaenya ini.

Lama-kelamaan erangan Ryeo Wook sayup-sayup berhenti. Tapi denyutan di kepalanya masih belum berhenti. Hingga akhirnya Ryeo Wook menyerah pada rasa sakitnya. Membiarkan kegelapan melahap penglihatannya.

Matanya yang akan tertutup, di perhatian intens oleh Ye Sung yang masih setia memeluk Ryeo Wook yang masih belum beranjak dari dinginnya lantai. Ye Sung juga masih setia mengusapi kepala Ryeo Wook lembut. Dan tersenyum puas karena usahannya membuahkan hasil.

Sebersit, Ye Sung melihat manik mata Ryeo Wook kembali berwarna cokelat caramel. Tak berwarna merah darah pekat menyeramkan seperti tadi. Dan pada akhirnya Ryeo Wook kehilangan kesadarannya.

Karena sadar Ryeo Wook tak sadarkan diri, Ye Sung di bantu dengan yang lainnya menggendongnya ke kamar yang kosong di dorm itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, datanglah Uisha yang di hubungi Lee Teuk 30 menit yang lalu.

"Aneh. Uisha tadi bilang jika Ryeo Wook~ah baik-baik, saja?" celetuk Kyu Hyun tiba-tiba, setelah Uisha pulang. Dan mendapat anggukkan dari Lee Teuk.

"Apa benar baik-baik saja, Gege?" tanya Henry kepala Hyungdeulnya. Dan hanya helaan nafas yang terdengar. Melihat itu, Henry kembali menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi tadi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" desah Hee Chul kesal.

Sementara itu di kamar yang sekarang di tempati Ryeo Wook, Ryeo Wook tengah terbaring lemah di sebuah ranjang. Dan ada Ye Sung di sebelahnya, yang setia menemani Ryeo Wook di dalam sana.

Ye Sung menggenggam tangan Ryeo Wook berharap. Meski Uisha mengatakan dia baik-baik, saja. Tapi dia tak yakin Ryeo Wook baik-baik saja.

"Akh! Andwe! Aish! Hyung! Andwe! Akh! Andwe!" igau Ryeo Wook dalam tidurnya. Ye Sung yang ada di sebelahnya tersentak kaget. "Hyung! Ireona, jebal! Jebal, Hyungie…" igau Ryeo Wook begitu lirih. Buliran liquid berjatuhan dari matanya yang tertutup.

Alhasil Ye Sung jadi panik sendiri. Ntah apa yang harus ia lakukan. Karena sekarang, Ryeo Wook mulai menangis dalam tidurnya.

"Ryeo Wook~ah, ireona…" panggil Ye Sung. Berharap Ryeo Wook segera mengakhiri igauannya yang membuat Ye Sung khawatir.

"Ye Sung Hyung!" teriak Ryeo Wook sembari menggerakkan tubuhnya terduduk, dan membuka matanya instant. Jelas saja, membuat kepalanya berdeyut lagi. Dan pening melanda lagi. "Akh!" teriak Ryeo Wook tertahan dan memegangi keningnya. Ye Sung yang berada dekat Ryeo Wook, menuntun Ryeo Wook untuk berbaring kembali.

"Ryeo Wook~ah, gwenchana? Apa yang terjadi, heum?" tanya Ye Sung. Sebenarnya, ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya. Karena dia tahu kondisi Ryeo Wook saat ini tak baik-baik saja.

BRAK! Suara pintu di buka dengan kasar.

"Ada apa, Ye Sungie?!" teriak Hee Chul panik.

"Kau apa-apaan, Hyung?" tanya Ye Sung bingung dengan kelakuan member lain.

"Hmm… Ryeo Wook~ah, ige… Minumlah. Mungkin akan membuatmu merasa hangat dan tenang" ucap Lee teuk sembari menyerahkan segelas minuman hangat.

"Apa ini, Hyung?" tanya Ryeo Wook lirih. Mungkin masih lemah.

"Gingseng" jawab Lee Teuk singkat dengan senyum termanisnya.

"Nah, lalu untuk apa kalian semua kemari dengan cara yang kurang sopan tadi, heum?" tanya Ye Sung menuntut dan memandang 1 per 1 member lain.

"Kami tadi mendengar teriakkannya Ryeo Wook Gege. Karena khawatir, kami kompak masuk semua kemari tanpa mengetuk" jelas Henry takut-takut sembari menundukka dalam-dalam kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi tadi, Hyung?" tanya Kyu Hyun penasaran. Ye Sung bungkam. Dia tak bisa menjawab, karena sebenarnya dia juga tak tahu apa yang terjadi di sini meski pun sejak tadi ia memang berada di samping Ryeo Wook. Karena bingung, akhirnya dia menolehkan kepalanya pada Ryeo Wook yang terlihat gelisah.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Ye Sung sebelum ke inti. Dan Ryeo Wook mengangguk pelan. "Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi tadi, Ryeo Wook~ah? Aku tidak mengerti" ucap Ye Sung tenang. Dan Ryeo Wook mulai bungkam.

Ryeo Wook menundukkan kepalanya agak dalam. Tapi Ye Sung segera menyanggah dagunya. Lalu menghapus jejak air mata di pipi tirus Ryeo Wook. Sontak Ryeo Wook membelalakkan matanya. 'Ye Sung Hyun apa-apaan, eoh?' batin Ryeo Wook.

"Eh? Ryeo Wook~ah menangis, Hyung?" tanya Shin Dong lugu.

"Bagaimana? Sudah tenang, Ryeo Wook~ah?" tanya Ye Sung memastikan Ryeo Wook merasa siap untuk menceritakan semuanya. Sejenak Ryeo Wook memperhatikan sekitarnya. Ia memperhatikan wajah 1 per 1 member Happy. Lalu menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Nae-Naega… Naega… Tidurku tak pernah tenang, Hyungdeul…" ucap Ryeo Wook lirih. " Setiap kali aku bermimpi, itu pasti akan menjadi kenyataan. Dan mimpi itu terus terulang setiap kali aku tidur jika kejadiannya belum terjadi di dunia nyata. Mimpi buruk itu akan berhenti dan di gantikan oleh mimpi buruk yang lain jika 1 mimpi sudah terjadi di kehidupan nyata" jelas Ryeo Wook. Para member masih menanti kelanjutan cerita Ryeo Wook. "Aku tak bisa menghentikan itu. Aku takut. Sayangnya, aku tak pernah tahu kejadiannya akan terjadi kapan dan dimana. Karena yang kulihat hanya latar putih, atau mungkin hitam sesekali." Ryeo Wook menunduk dalam. "Dan aku juga tak tahu cara menghentikannya bagaimana. Ige… Ini menyiksaku, Hyungdeul…" Ryeo Wook mulai terisak. Dan Ye Sung segera memeluknya berniat menenangkannya.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan manik matamu yang berubah warna itu?" Tanya Hee Chul lembut. Dan Ryeo Wook mengangguk pelan di dada bidang Ye Sung.

"Manik mataku akan berubah warna merah darah pekat ketika mimpi buruk itu terlintas di benakku" jelas Ryeo Wook sembari menahan isakannya

"Makanya tadi…" kalimat Kang In menggantung dan berubah menjadi anggukan mengerti.

"Lalu, apakah mimpi yang sekarang melandamu ini bersangkutan denganku?" tanya Ye Sung penasaran. Dan lagi-lagi Ryeo Wook mengangguk lemah.

"Aku sudah memperingatimu, Hyung" ucap lirih Ryeo Wook.

"Jika aku masih berada di sampingmu, apa benar aku akan mati?" tanya Ye Sung babbo. Bibirnya mengukir senyum menenangkan menatap Ryeo Wook.

"Aish! Aku tidak mau melihatmu mati di depan mataku! Kau tak bersalah. Tapi kenapa kau yang mati, Ye Sung Hyung…? Aku tak mengerti~" ucap Ryeo Wook pelan setelah memukul kecil dada bidang Ye Sung. Ye Sung hanya bisa tersenyum puas telah menggoda Hoobae manisnya ini –menurutnya-.

"Teso. Lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat saja, arra? Besok kita berangkat bersama ke kampus. Eotthe?" tanya Ye Sung tenang.

"Ne, arraseo…" jawab Ryeo Wook dan mulai berbaring lagi di ranjangnya. Setelah di selimuti Ye Sung, Ryeo Wook mulai menutup matanya perlahan, dan segera mengarungi alam mimpi buruknya.

**AUTHOR POV END**

**TBC~**

Review, please… ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Title: Who Is He?

Author: Lee Shikuni

Archip: Chapter, happy end/sad end? Coba tebak!

Genre: Yaoi, bestfriendship, fantasy

Cast: -All members Super Junior

-And OC

Warning: Typo(s), GJ, garing, jelak, dll. Don't like, don't read! Happy reading…~ ^^

**YE SUNG POV**

"Ryeo Wook~ah! Kita ke atap, yuk!" ajakku pada Ryeo Wook yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya.

"Eh? Mau apa ke atap?" tanya Ryeo Wook polos. Masih mengikuti langkahku menuju atap. Karena tangannya kutarik.

"Melihat indahnya kota Seoul dari atap kampus" jawabku ringan.

"Hyung tahu dari mana jurusanku?" tanyanya tak kalah lugu.

"Darimana? Darimana, saja…"jawabku sekenanya. Kulirik ia menatapku bingung.

Sesampainya di atap, para member lain tengah menunggu. Dengan kompaknya mereka tersenyum juga menyapaku dan Ryeo Wook.

"Lihatlah Ryeo Wookie, indah kan?" tanyaku meminta pendapat. Lalu dia menatap intens tapi ringan pemandangan kota Seoul.

"Ne. Mungkin saat malam hari akan lebih indah, Hyung" ujarnya.

"Ryeo Wookie, apa cita-citamu?" tanyaku berbasa-basi.

"Bisa hidup tenang dan bahagia tanpa di ancam masalah." Jujurnya. Mwo?

"Eoh?" beoku bingung. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Dia masih menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Jika aku bisa terlahir lagi di dunia ini, aku ingin menjadi sosok seperti itu." Ujarnya meneruskan.

"I-Itu cita-citamu, Ryeo Wook~ah?" ucapan terbata terdengar dari mulut Hee Chul Hyung. Aku rasa semuanya menyimak apa yang kami bicarakan. Lalu Ryeo Wook menggangguk pelan.

"Hyungdeul tahu tidak, rasanya selalu terancam akan bahaya di kehidupan Hyungdeul sendiri?" tanya Ryeo Wook murung. "Tak ada orang yang mau hidup sepertiku." Lanjut Ryeo Wook. Kali ini dia tundukkan kepalanya dalam. "Sedari dulu aku tak pernah punya teman. Semua keluargaku pun telah tiada. Seluruh orang yang dekat denganku selalu saja terbunuh. Menjadi orang yang selalu di incar, tidak akan pernah bisa tenang. Aku tidak pernah merasa bahagia" ceritanya. Bahunya mulai bergetar.

"Ryeo Wookie…" panggilku pelan. Kutarik pelan ia menuju pelukanku. Dia… Menangis. "Ssshh… Uljima…" ucapku mencoba menenangkannya.

"Aku benci kehidupanku, Hyung! Aku benci diriku sendiri!" teriak Ryeo Wook. Ryeo Wookie, kumohon hentikan. Ini menyakitkan.

"Sssh… Geurae… Kau boleh menangis sepuasmu. Lepaskanlah apa yang jadi bebanmu. Tapi tetap biarkan seperti ini, ne? Biarkan aku jadi sandaranmu, arra?" tak ada jawaban darinya. Dia hanya sibuk menangis. Perlahan ia merosot. Dan kami ber-2 terduduk di atap kampus. Aku tetap setia mengusapi kepalanya dalam diam.

Dalam diam, aku berpikir. Tak aneh jika dia sulit bergaul, tak aneh jika dia begitu tertutup, tak aneh jika dia tak punya siapa-siapa. Masa lalunya benar-benar kelam. Ntah berapa lama dia tidak pernah tersenyum. Ntah berapa lama dia tak menangis seperti ini. Sudah berapa banyak mimpi buruk yang menghampirinya? Sudah berapa banyak kesakitan dan kesendirian yang ia rasa? Aku rasa, banyaknya tak bisa aku hitung.

Datar dan seperti mayat hidup. Mungkin itulah deskrpsi orang lain yang belum mengenalnya. Padahal dia tidak punya alasan babbo untuk menjawab pertanyaan 'Wae?'. Dia seperti ini karena dia punya alasan yang jelas.

Tapi bukankah sendirian itu menyakitkan? Bukankah, memendam semuanya sendiri itu menyakitkan? Apakah atmosfer yang ada di sekitarnya sudah membeku? Bahkan dengan adanya kehadiran kami semua yang mulai memasuki kehidupannya pun masih belum bisa mencairkan atmosfer dingin tak terlihat itu? Atau mungkin bahkan hatinya juga sudah membeku?

**YE SUNG POV END**

**TBC~**

Review, please… ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Title: Who Is He?

Author: Lee Shikuni

Archip: Chapter, happy end/sad end? Coba tebak!

Genre: Yaoi, bestfriendship, fantasy

Cast: -All members Super Junior

-And OC

Warning: Typo(s), GJ, garing, jelak, dll. Don't like, don't read! Happy reading…~ ^^

**AUTHOR POV**

Sore hari yang bersahabat kali ini paling enak untuk minum-minuman dingin untuk menyegarkan kerongkongan, bukan?

Ah, berbeda dengan Ryeo Wook. Namja 1 ini sedang duduk di sebuah pohon besar di halam belakang kampusnya. Wajahnya tertunduk serius membaca huruf-per-huruf yang berada dalam buku yang amat tebal. Matanya menyipit fokus dan kembali membaca ulang kalimat yang tidak ia mengerti. Hingga suatu telapak tangan menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Eh?" beo Ryeo Wook yang langsung menoleh pada sang empunya tangan yang membangunkannya dari dunia 'buku' itu.

"Sedang apa di sini? Rajin sekali" goda Ye Sung sembari mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Ryeo Wook dan memberikan sekaleng minuman bersoda pada Ryeo Wook. Ryeo Wook menerimanya dengan ragun. Tapi tetap meminumnya juga, karena tak enak.

"Gomawo, Hyung" ucap Ryeo Wook pelan.

"Cheonma" jawab Ye Sung singkat.

Kali ini Ryeo Wook mengalihkan tatapannya memandang sekitar. Halaman belakang kampusnya ini memang sangat luas. Dan saat-saat sepi begini begitu indah.

"Sering ke sini, ne?" tanya Ye Sung berniat berbasa-basi setelah tadi hening sejenak.

"Ne" Ryeo Wook mengangguk. "Aku senang berada di sini. Soalnya, di sini suasananya selalu sepi" tutur Ryeo Wook. Halaman belakang kampusnya itu memang jarang sekali di datangi orang. "Di sini enak untuk belajar. Angin menerpa kulit dengan lembut, penerangan yang cukup. Dan jika sudah penat, kita bisa melihat indahnya halaman ini, dengan hamparan rumput hijau ini. Aku tidak pernah bosan kemari. Di sini juga tidak membuatku kepanasan, meski musim panas sekali pun. Di sini sejuk. Banyak pepohon rindang di sekitar sini" celoteh Ryeo Wook.

Ye Sung hanya tersenyum, dan mencoba menjadi pendengar yang baik. Dia senang jika Ryeo Wook sudah bercerita tentang kebiasaannya. Setidaknya, itu melatih Ryeo Wook untuk menjadi lebih terbuka kepada orang lain, dan melatihnya supaya lebih banyak berbicara. Tidak menjadi pendiam seperti waktu pertama kali ia bertemu.

'Lucu… dan manis' batin Ye Sung. Ntah kenapa terkadang Ryeo Wook terlihat sangat lucu,… imut,… dan manis dalam waktu bersamaan. Hal ini membuat Ye Sung tertarik padanya.

Ye Sung sepertinya sudah melupakan peringatan Ryeo Wook waktu itu tentang mimpinya. Dan Ryeo Wook juga sepertinya tidak terlalu mempedulikannya.

Tiba-tiba, Ye Sung menutup buku tebal yang sedari tadi di biarkan terbuka di kaki Ryeo Wook. Ryeo Wook memperhatikan gerakan tangan Ye Sung yang menutup bukunya. Sebenarnya, Ryeo Wook agak tidak suka 'hobby'-nya di ganggu.

"Kita jalan-jalan, eotthe?" tawar Ye Sung dengan senyum manis menatap Ryeo Wook lekat. Ryeo Wook menoleh, dan menatap mata obsidian itu dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang. Di tengah suasana sepi seperti ini mungkin debarannya akan terdengar. Tapi untungnya, angin berhembus kencang. Debarannya jadi tersamarkan karena suara angin.

"Geurae…" jawab Ryeo Wook akhirnya, setelah dapat menetralisir rasa 'terkejut' menurutnya.

"Ok, kajja!" dengan cepat Ye Sung menarik tangan Ryeo Wook setelah Ryeo Wook memasukkan kembali buku yang tadi di bacanya ke dalam tasnya

'Kampusku, sudah selesai sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Dan sekarang aku harus pergi bersama Ye Sungie Hyung? Apa tidak apa-apa? Hari sudah semakin sore dan beranjak malam. Hmmh,.. perasaanku tak enak" batin Ryeo Wook ragu. Tapi ia menepis itu semua.

**ΩΩΩ**

"Jadi sebenarnya kita mau kemana, Hyungie?" tanya Ryeo Wook gemas dari tadi berputar-putar di kota Seoul yang segitu gedenya.

"Kita ke Mobit, yuk!" ajak Ye Sung.

"Yah~ Kalau mau ke sana, kenapa dari tadi kita muter-muter di kota ini kayak orang linglung?" kesal Hee Chul.

"Bukannya tidak ada salahnya, lihat pemandangan kota Seoul di sore hari, Hyung? Jarang-jarang kita _free_ dan jalan-jalan seperti, ini…" jelas Ye Sung.

"Iya, sih… Tapi kedok kebohonganmu itu buat aku bosan, Sungie" gerutu Hee Chul. Dan Ye Sung tak mempedulikan itu.

**ΩΩΩ**

Mereka sudah selesai makan di kafe milik Ye Sung. Dan mereka memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan ke taman sebentar. Semuanya menaiki mobil masing-masing. Berbeda dengan Ryeo Wook, Ryeo Wook 1 mobil dengan Ye Sung.

Tiba-tiba, ada mobil berlawanan arah yang menghadang mereka. Untungnya ke-2 mobil itu dapat mengrem mobil mereka tepat waktu. Member Happy yang lain terkesiap. Ikut memberhantikan mobilnya dan keluar dengan tergesa-gesa. Takut ada yang terluka. Tak lama setelah itu, Ye Sung dan Ryeo Wook keluar dari mobil Ye Sung.

"Kalian baik-baik, saja?" tanya Lee Teuk khawatir. Ye Sung dan Ryeo Wook mengangguk.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Hee Chul dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari sebuah sedan hitam. Beberapa detik kemudian, keluarlah beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam.

"Oh, tidak" gumam Ryeo Wook pelan. "Hyungdeul. Aku rasa kita harus pergi dari sini. Aku tidak mau ada yang terluka" jelas Ryeo Wook dengan wajah tegang.

"Mwo?" Ye Sung malah bertanya di saat panik seperti ini.

"Tidak perlu banyak tanya lagi, Hyung. Kajja pergi dari sini!" reflex Ryeo Wook menarik tangan Ye Sung ke dalam mobil Ye Sung. Ryeo Wook sendiri sengaja duduk di belakang untuk berjaga-jaga. Dan yang lain pun ikut masuk ke mobil masing-masing.

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka di hadang banyak sedan hitam lainnya. Dan dengan terpaksa mereka terpisahkan. Semuanya berpencar ke penjuru kota Seoul.

"Sial! Apa kita di jebak?" gerutu Ye Sung sembari menyetir. Sejurus kemudian, dia mengerang frustasi.

"Kim Ki Bum datang lagi" ucap Ryeo Wook pelan. Wajahnya terlihat takut. "Aku tidak mau kehilangan orang yang dekat denganku hanya karena orang macam aku" lanjut Ryeo Wook.

"Eoh! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu ada di tangannya" ucapan mantap Ye Sung berhasil membuat Ryeo Wook menarik ujung bibirnya mengukir sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Awas!" teriak Ryeo Wook saat ada 2 buah mobil sedan hitam lain yang menghadang mereka dari depan. Sepertinya memotong jalan. Dengan reflex, Ye Sung menginjak rem. Mobil terhenti seketika.

Pintu mobil belakang, tepat di samping kiri Ryeo Wook di buka kasar. Tampak seorang Kim Ki Bum ber-evil smirk ria, lalu mengeluarkan sebuh pistol dari dalam jas hitamnya. Ryeo Wook tak bisa bergerak saking terkejutnya.

Tapi saat baru saja menodongkan pistolnya, Ki Bum di hajar seorang namja hingga tersungkur ke belakang. Ryeo Wook agak lega di sana.

Ye Sung sendiri juga jadi pindah duduk ke belakang. Duduk di sisi kanan Ryeo Wook. Membiarkan pintu sebelah kiri Ryeo Wook terbuka. Mereka ber-2 masih syok berusan.

"Gwenchana?" ucap Kyu Hyun dari pintu mobil yang terbuka. Sepertinya dia yang berhasil menghajar Kim Ki Bum. Nafasnya memburu. Eh? Yang lain kemana?

"Kyunnie?" heran Ye Sung sembari memeluk Ryeo Wook erat. Tapi sepertinya Ryeo Wook agak tak nyaman dengan pelukan itu. Dan dengan agak kasar ia melepas pelukan itu.

"Gwenchana. Neo gwenchana?" tanya Ryeo Wook takut.

Sebelum Kyu Hyun menjawab, dia sudah di cekik lebih dulu dari belakang. Yang dapat di pastikan, Kim Ki Bum-lah pelakunya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, posisi di balik. Kyu Hyun mencekik leher Ki Bum dari belakang. Posisi mereka terbaring di jalan. Agak jauh dari mobil sedan Ye Sung.

Sedang di dalam mobil, Ryeo Wook agak menarik nafas lega sembari menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran mobil. Membuka jalan untuk Ye Sung.

Ki Bum mengarahkan pistolnya dengan pasti. Tepat ke arah dada kiri Ye Sung. Dan….

DORR! Suara tembakan dengan kerasnya berhasil melukai seseorang.

**AUTHOR POV END**

**YE SUNG POV**

Kubuka mataku yang sedari tadi kututup rapat.. Aneh. Bukannya yang harusnya tertembak itu aku? Kenapa aku tak merasa sakit sama sekali?

BRUK! Ada sesuatu yang menimpaku.

"Ryeo Wook~ah!" pekikku saat aku tahu yang ambruk adalah Ryeo Wook. Dia sudah setengah sadar.

Apakah yang menyelamatkanku Ryeo Wook? Kulihat punggungnya untuk memastikan dia baik-baik, saja. Tapi sepertinya, takdir berkata lain. Punggung kanan atasnya terluka. Luka tembak. Dan ini sepertinya lebih dalam dari pada yang pertama waktu itu.

"Ryeo Wook~ah, gwenchana? Bertahanlah~" ucapku agak panic sembari mendekap Ryeo Wook yang sudah lemah.

"Gwenchana, Hyung…" ucapnya singkat. Dan… Dan dia tersenyum… Padaku? "Hyung, gwenchana?" tanyanya dengan suara yang hampis seperti bisikkan. Tapi masih dapat aku dengar.

"Ne, nan gwenchana, Wook~ah. Gomawo~" ucapku. Tidak bisa. Aku sudah tidak tahan. Air mataku akhirnya keluar juga. "Wookie, saranghae…." Ucapku tiba-tiba. Aku tak peduli bagaimana perasaannya padaku. Yang jelas aku ingin mengatakannya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku, Wookie~" ucapku lirih.

"Hmm,… Mianh dan gomawo, Hyung… Ku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi nanti… Nado saranghaeyo…." Ucap Ryeo Wook yang 'terakhir' kalinya. Dan mata itu… Mata indah itu… Akan tertutup… Selamanya?

"Andweyo, Wookie! Andweyo!" jeritku tak terima. Haruskah? Haruskah dia? Kenapa tak si Kim Ki Bum itu saja? Bukankah orang seperti dia pantas begini?

**ΩΩΩ**

Tak terasa. Sudah 10 tahun sejak kejadian itu. Sejak kematian Kim Ryeo Wook. Hah~ Aku merindukannya. Kalau dia masih ada, mungkin aku akan menikahinya(?).

Sekarang aku ada di taman kota. Yah~ Aku tidak tahu harus apa sekarang. Aku sudah lulus 9 tahun lalu. Selebritis? Aku memang seorang selebritis sejak dulu. Tapi sekarang aku sedang _free_. Dan aku ke bosanan sekarang.

DUK! DUK! Bola. Suara bola menggelinding…. Kearah… Ku? Aku menatap bola itu lekat. Lalu tanpa sadar aku mengambilnya.

"Emmh,… Ahjussi, boleh Wookie minta bolanya?" tanya seseorang. Suaranya terdengar sangat familiar di telingaku.

"Eh?" aku menengadahkan kepalaku. Menatap seorang bocah namja mungil dengan senyum malaikatnya. Eh? Kenapa dia seperti Wookie?

"Ahjussi?" panggilnya lagi. Dan berhasil membuat lamunanku buyar.

"Ne?" responku.

"Itu bola Wookie" ucapnya malu-malu.

"Oh. Ige…" ucapku sembari menyerahkan bola itu pada bocah kecil itu.

"Kim Ryeo Wook?" tanyaku tiba-tiba. Bocah itu menoleh. Lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aniyo. Naneun Park Ryeo Wook, Ahjussi…." Jawabnya lucu. Mwo? Park? Inikah yang di sebut reingkarnasi? "Eh, Ahjussi. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Rasanya Wookie pernah mengenal Ahjussi. Ahjussi siapa?" tanyanya begitu menggemaskan.

"Naneun Kim Ye Sung imnida. Panggil Hyung saja, ne?" ucapku lembut. "Eh? Wookie ke sini sendiri?" tanyaku memastikan. Lagi-lagi dia menggelengkan kepalanya imut.

"Aniyo. Wookie ke sini dengan Appa dan Eomma Wookie" ucapnya dengan bangga. Wookie…

"Wookie~ah!" panggil seorang yeoja.

"Ah! Itu Eomma Wookie! Kajja, Hyung!" ucapnya bersemangat lalu menarikku.

"Chagi… Geol nuguya?" tanya seorang yeoja yang kelihatannya masih muda pada anaknya.

"Dia Hyung yang nemuin bola Wookie. Wookie main sama Ye Sung Hyung ne, Eomma?" pintanya lucu. Argh! Aku jadi gemas sendiri.

"Ye Sung Hyung? Nugu?" tanya yeoja itu, lalu beralih menatapku. Aku tersenyum kepadanya.

"Naneun Kim Ye Sung imnida" ucapku sembari sedikit membungkukkan badanku.

"Yeay! Hyung! Eomma mengizinkanku main dengan Hyung!" teriaknya senang. Segara kudekap tubuhnya yang berlari kearahku.

"Wookie, sebelumnya Hyung mau tanya. Berapa umur Wookie?" tanyaku memastikan.

"10!" pekiknya semangat sembari mengangkat ke-10 jarinya. Benarkah ini yang namanya reingkarnasi?

"Ok, kajja kita main!" ajakku tak kalah semangat.

Hmmh,… Apakah ini kau Wookie? Kau kembali? Kalau iya, aku senang karena cita-citamu terwujud. Kau sepertinya bahagia sekali sekarang. Terlahir kembali menjadi seorang bocak namja yang bahagia. Memiliki orang tua, dan tentunya tak terancam bahaya. Dia sangat mirip denganmu, Wookie…

Baiklah! Tunggu saja Park Ryeo Wook! Aku akan mengubah margamu, menjadi Kim Ryeo Wook!

**~THE END~**

Author Note:

Yeah! Gimana FFnya? Ending, nih… Mianh kalau endingnya gk memuaskan. 'Coz Shi 'blm' bisa bikin ending yg bagus. Review, ne? Di tunggu review-nya…. ;)


End file.
